Remember Me
by GreggoAddict
Summary: My Chemical Romance Killjoys! This is my take, imagination after the video for 'Sing.' The rating is only up, depending on what I decide to do in this story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I'm going crazy waiting on the next video to come up! There's nooooo way the Killjoys were killed. At least, I freaking hope not! I hope they do The Only Hope For Me Is You song as a video, it's almost fitting! && I refuse to believe Jet Star & Kobra Kid get killed! What are your thoughts on that song/transmission!

Enjoy & Review

Remember Me

Chapter 1

He woke up, instantly feeling pain. He felt like every single part of his body had been bruised. The worst pain seemed to come every time he tried to swallow. He jaw felt like it had been ripped in half and just laid there. That's when everything that had happened caused him to flip open his eyes instantly. He wanted to move, to run, but he realized he couldn't. He was strapped down on a very uncomfortable table. Perhaps lying on this table was the reason his body hurt.

Wait. Wasn't he supposed to have died? Isn't that what happens when you're shot with a laser gun in the neck? Was he in some sort of weird, limbo? Looking around the room, he would have preferred he had died.

On the wall was the BL/IND Industries logo with that damn smiling face looking back at him. He lifted his head off of the table, looking down at his body. He was strapped down with leather bounds; one across his ankles, one on his thighs, one on each wrist, and one across his chest. He pulled at the bounds but realized that they didn't move. There was no way to get free. He then noticed that he was wearing some sort of white jumpsuit. Where had his clothes gone? Who changed him? Those questions were abruptly forgotten when he thought of more horrible things.

Where was his team? His little, baby brother? Had they made it out? He hoped that they had left with Missile Kid. Hopefully since Korse had chosen to be distracted by him, then maybe they had a fighting chance to leave. What if they hadn't? What if they were dead? A single tear rolled down his cheek at the thought.

Before having any more time to register what had happened, he heard a lock click and a door behind him opening. He didn't have the energy to turn to try and see who it was. He locked his jaw, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen.

"I see you're awake." The cold, dead voice of none other than Korse welcomed, coming to stand next to his captive. "I wondered how long you would be stunned, considering you were shot in the neck." He reached down, lifting up his head to examine the wound. Party Poison winced but tried to mask it.

"I suppose you're wondering about the other Killjoys, aren't you?" Party Poison's eyes darted over towards Korse, hoping that he would, indeed, tell him what had happened. A smirk played on his lips. "Those other rebels were able to get the one with the big hair, but you're all mine now." Party Poison's face dropped.

"Let them go." He said defiantly.

"You make it sound like a threat. You are in no position to be threatening me. Pretty soon, my dear boy, you will have no thoughts about, well, anything." He walked out of Party Poison's line of sight, causing an unease to fall over him.

He heard clanking, metal on metal, and then something squeaking towards him. It was a table with what, he couldn't see. He squinted once the table was beside him, groaning. A needle. A very big one at that. "Not a fan? You'll get used to it."

Party Poison tried to struggle while Korse began to fix the needle. He moved a bag around, lifting it and hanging it on a pole that Party evidently hadn't noticed. He tried to tug his arm away from Korse once he grabbed it, but to no avail; he wasn't going anywhere. "Relax, after a few treatments, we'll be on the same side."

"No! No, stop! No! Arrghh!" He yelled as the needle was shoved into his vein in his arm. He tried to shake it off but he instantly just felt drowsy. Numb.

0000

"Don't try to get up. You have to let your body rest first." A woman's voice said, placing her hand softly on Jet Stars chest. He frowned, lying back down. He had only just woken up, feeling that burning sensation in his chest.

"The others?" He looked up at Cherri Cola, hopeful that she had good news. Instead, she turned away from him, ashamed.

"We weren't able to get any closer. We were lucky to save you." She informed him, reaching over to grab him some water. "I can't believe they only shot with stun guns. They knew once you guys were headed that way it was a suicide mission."

"It doesn't feel like a stun gun." He felt his chest, feeling the burnt clothes and skin. "So…" He groaned, forcing himself up in a sitting position. "What's the plan? We've got to go back for them."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We don't even know if they're alive." She said sadly, putting her hands in her lap.

"Hey, you're awake! Good to see you buddy!" A voice said from across the room. Show Pony had just entered, coming towards them.

"If they stunned me, surely they stunned the others. If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead. They kept us alive for a reason, I'm just not sure why."

"I always admired the way you think." Show Pony said, getting up again. Though he was wearing a helmet, Jet Star knew he was smiling. "I think I've got us a plan to get in." He left the room for a moment before returning, dragging something with him.

"Is that a…"

"Drac?" Jet Star cut off Cherri, looking at the hideous mask it was wearing.

Show Pony smiled, letting go of the body and coming back towards the two. "Well, yes, but a dead one. Found 'em not too far from here. He either got dehydrated or died, or another group of Killjoys got rid of him."

Jet Star stood up, losing his balance but quickly regaining it. "Let's set up the plan; the longer we wait, the less of a chance they have."

0000

"I'm going to ask you one more time. WHERE, is Dr. Death Defying's hide out?" The woman asked, pressing a button on a remote in her hand. The small, white room echoed with the screams of agony from the younger man. She let go of the button, watching his face drop back down onto his chest as he breathed heavily.

"What do they call you again?" Her heavy accent evident as she spoke. He knew that she probably didn't speak much English. "Oh yes, Kobra Kid? That's a silly name, you're hardly a kid." She walked over towards him, lifting his chin off of his chest.

Kobra Kid was seated in the middle of a room in chair. His wrists, chest, and ankles were tied to the chair. Various wires were attached to him and a machine that sent out electrical currents. The remote was used to turn on the machine.

Trying to be as defiant as ever, he used the bit of energy he had left to jerk his chin out of her grasp. His head lolled back down, lying back down on his chest.

She smiled, grabbing his hair, forcing him to look up. He winced at the pain of his hair being pulled, forced to look at her. "Why don't you just make this easy on yourself? If you help me, I will feed you, give you a nice warm bed, clean clothes. Anything you want."

It sounded so assuring; he had to admit that to himself. He knew though, that if he caved in to her will, then his friends, his comrades would die. Or worse.

"Go…to hell." He spat, lifting his head up, laughing at her.

She frowned, pressing the button on the remote again.

0000

Fun Ghoul was so glad the war was finally over. They had succeeded. He couldn't believe they were able to get out of the situation they had been.

He had just left the others, ready to meet up with his lady. He had no idea there were so many killjoys out there. "Heather, hey!" He called to her as he jogged across the busy street.

It didn't seem like too long and the city was already abuzz with people again. People were happy, there was color everywhere. Life was able to start again.

The woman, Heather, turned around, her white smile gleaming as she took a step towards Fun Ghoul. He gave her a kiss before taking his hand in hers. "What shall we do today?" He asked her.

"I want to see where you stayed all this time. I've already shown you mine." He remembered them taking a car out into the desert, finding her old bookstore she lived in for years.

"It's been hidden for so long, I don't even know if I knew how to show anyone." He answered honestly. For seven years it had been a secret and to tell an outsider, though the war was over, seemed like a bad idea.

"I'm sure you can find it. Your place will become a landmark; everyone will want to come see it." She told him as she walked towards the edge of the city.

They looked around, seeing all the workers beginning to add onto the city.

"I…I can't." He said, releasing his hand from her grip, turning to look back at the city. "Hasn't this happened too fast? I need the guys with me to go back to our place."

"Listen to me!" She yelled, quickly changing from anger to happiness again. "I mean, come on baby. It'll be alright."

He frowned, closing his eyes. "Wait… how did we meet again?"

She mirrored his frown, looking at him. "What do you mean how did we meet?"

"I don't know you. This…this is all a lie!" He yelled, suddenly surprising the doctors who were in the room. He tried to fight his way off the table he was currently on but several hands kept him down.

The main doctor injected him with a sedative, sighing. "It didn't work again. We almost get him to reveal where their hideout is, and then he realizes it's not real." "We'll try again tomorrow." After making sure he was secured to the table, the men walked out of the room.

0000

I know that this is a little rushed, but I wanted to get the first part of this story out! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know about any errors I've made. Not really sure what the little girl's name is, so I'm just going to have her be Missile Kid. Any idea what the Asian woman's name is?

Please review! Let me know what you want to see? Don't want to see?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to see that there are some of you out there reading this! If you review, it would make me very happy! I do have a question in my story. I know that there are some unknowns still about for the videos, but on Wikipedia, they say that Cherri Cola is the one that Gerard unmasks in 'Sing.' Does anyone know that as a fact? I was under the impression that Cherri was a woman? Maybe, I'm wrong and it actually is the Drac Gerard kills? If anyone knows, let me know! (For now, I'll continue as is, but if it really is Cherri Cola, then I'll edit it, especially with Gerard's thoughts on killing him.)

The Swim Chick, thank you so much for your review! I know what you're saying and agree. I'm just terrible at descriptions but I'll try and make them a little longer and less jumpy!

P.S. I moved this to misc. comics since it seems better fitted here.

Remember Me

Chapter 2

Missile Kid sat outside on the hood of an old impala they had found a few months ago. It didn't run, but it was a really nice looking car, considering not many survived the wars of 2012. She sighed, looking up into the sky, trying to pin point where the sun could be through all the dust, clouds, and numerous gases and pollution.

_She was about four years old when the wars had started. Her parents had fled into refugee camps along with hundreds of others. That's how it had all started anyways. Everyone was afraid of everything. No one knew who the best to trust were. On the radios, every time that there was a truce agreement, one of the sides would attack anyways. _

_Slowly, but surely, Battery City seemed to be the safe place to go to. Everyone was living safely. People began to trust going back, but never to be truly heard from again. Family members would never hear from each other again, but knew that they were safe. When Missile Kid was about seven is when her parents were gone. She never knew what had happened to them; whether they left for a reason or against their will. She had fled the outskirts of the cities to go into hiding with the remaining people. _

_That was when she had met two brothers; one with flaming red hair, the other, younger, with blond. They introduced their selves as Gerard and Mikey Way. They had recently lost their parents when a massacre happened in their home town. They had been hiding in their bomb shelter when the attack happened. Gerard was definitely the leader, or at least the more talkative of the two. Mikey was very quiet, often hiding behind his sunglasses. When he took them off, however, you could see a much wiser soul hiding in his youthful frame. Gerard took Grace under his wing when they realized one night that she was really all alone._

_It had been by luck that they were reunited with their two friends, Frank Iero and Ray Toro. Frank had been in another town at the time of the attacks while Ray was able to run to safety in the mountains. Ray was found first, dehydrated in the desert, discovered by Show Pony. He recalled being on his way to work when he saw a plane coming lower and lower and lower. He had stopped his car and watched in horror as it skidded and then crashed into a building behind him. He heard sirens going off and knew that he had to hide. Frank had been at his grandparents home, celebrating his grandfather's ninetieth birthday. As irony would have it, they were talking about the World Wars and how he feared something was going on. That was when the news on the television began alerting the world about terrorists attacks happening, everywhere. That was the last television broadcast anyone had seen. Frank knew he had to get back to his mother. He walked, stole cars and bikes to get back to California. By the time he had gotten back, his town was gone. There was nothing but crumpled buildings, trash, and bodies. He was sad to say he never found his mother. _

_Frank had a little more trouble escaping, being that he had gotten caught by the BL/IND 'police.' They told him that they were there to help him find his mother. The next thing he knew, he was taking pills for headaches he didn't have. He then found that he didn't really care about anything. One night, he was too tired to take a pill and hand gone to sleep. He awoke the next morning, puking from the pain. The pain wasn't just a migraine, it was his memories attacking his mind, forcing him to remember his past; his feelings. In that instant he ran, and didn't stop until he was in the middle of the desert. Once there, he made camp with the few rations he had brought with him. The next morning, Cherri Cola had found him, bringing him to the group. _

_Once they were all together, they knew that they had to drop their real names. BL/IND had a registry of people's names who were considered 'outlaws'; later renamed to 'Killjoys.' Gerard had become Party Poison, Mikey was now Kobra Kid, Frank as Fun Ghoul, and Ray as Jet Star. Grace wasn't sure what to be called, so the guys go together, deciding to name her Missile Kid. That was the day they had become a family; a true family. Not too long after, they had to flee the refugee camp because BL/IND had somehow been tipped off to their location. The five of them, Cherri Cola, Show Pony, Dr. D, and NewsAGoGo were able to flee together; never to hear from the other nearly 100 people they had been with for three years._

Missile Kid wiped at her eye, shocked that she was crying, at least that her eyes were. There had been times in the past where they feared one of them to be dying, or worse. Mikey had been the worst case. Three years ago, he had suffered from a severe case of pneumonia. His temperature was extremely high and they had no medicine or cold water or anything to soothe him. After a month or so, it had been a miracle that he survived. His immune system had been damaged, making him the easiest to becoming sick again, but he had made it. Frank had broken his leg and gotten a terrible concussion wrecking his motorcycle trying to escape Draculoids a year ago. By this time, they had plenty of medical supplies to help him heal faster. Show Pony had gotten a hit in the arm by a Draculoid, which took longer to heal. He was lucky that his arm hadn't been taken off, just swollen and painful for a while.

A sound suddenly caused her to jump, shaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to head to the side, seeing Jet Star walking slowly up to her.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing out here alone?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

She shrugged, looking out into the desert, her eyes fixing on a random cactus. The only things that seemed to live after everything that had happened were the cactus'. Jet Star frowned, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. We'll get them back." He told her, knowing already what was on her mind. Shit, it had been on his mind the moment he woke up.

"But how?" She asked quietly, slowly, but surely, leaning against his side.

Jet Star didn't answer her, honestly not too sure himself. They had gone in together to save Missile Kid and came out with only one left. Luckily that is. If it hadn't been for Show Pony being quick, Jet Star wouldn't have made it out either. He wanted to go in charging, but that would be worse than their last suicide mission. "I'm going to get them back. Just know that." He kissed the top of her hair, squeezing her closer to him.

0000

His eyes fluttered open, heavily unfocused at first. He sat up, blinking quickly until his eyes finally became adjusted to the light. He sat up, swinging his legs around the side of the bed. He was very tired but wasn't sure why. The room he was in looked unfamiliar which spooked him.

Standing up, he saw two doors, one of which led to a bathroom. He walked towards it, turning the light on, glancing at himself in the mirror. His face contorted in confusion at the red hair on his head. He grabbed at it as if it was fake. His eyes looked tired but that's not what really got his attention. He leaned closer towards the mirror, using his thumb and index finger to open his eye as wide as he could. Where had the color gone? His iris and pupil were one; black. He flew backwards, stumbling into the door.

He went to the other door, trying to open it but to no avail. "Hello?" He yelled, pounding on the door. He frowned, slamming his fists into the door before going back over towards the bed, sitting down. He placed his face in his palms, trying to calm himself down. What was going on? Where was he? As a matter of fact, who was he?

He began breathing slowly, rubbing his temples. "Think. Think. Think…" He said in a quiet mantra. In his mind, it was blank. It didn't make any sense. He heard a beeping sound, and looked up. A red light beside the door which he hadn't noticed due to panic turned green. An unlocking sound flowed into the room and the door opened. He stood up, waiting to see who was going to come in.

A tall, bald man walked in, eying him suspiciously. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he fully entered the room. Two other people walked in, wearing masks, obstructing his vision of their faces. He wondered who they were.

"I…I'm fine." He lied, unsure if he should trust this man or not. Something just didn't feel right to him. The man walked up to him, taking his face in his hands.

"Have you taken your pills?" He asked calmly.

Party Poison hesitated, giving the other man his answer. "Of course not. You were attacked. We saved you and brought you back where to belong." He walked over to the bedside table, handing him the pills with the glass of water that was also sitting there. Party looked at him suspiciously as he took the pills and glass in his hand.

"Who are they?" He asked, nodding over towards the two people in the room.

"Oh, they're just some of my…helpers. They're going on rounds with me to check on our patients."

"Patients?" He asked, walking towards them. He eyed their masks before going past them, out into the hallway.

"You shouldn't be out here. You need to rest and get back to yourself." The man insisted, lightly grabbing Party Poison's shoulder.

Party Poison turned around, deciding maybe the man was right. Before he was able to walk into the room, he heard something that sounded like glass breaking down the hall. Instinct took over and he ran down the hall, closely followed by Korse and his two minions. Rounding the corner, Party Poison skidded to a halt to see the commotion in front of him.

Five of the 'helpers', all dressed in the same white uniforms and with various masks on were on top of something, or someone. He heard the person, definitely a male yelling. "GET OFF!" He was punching, kicking, slapping, and doing whatever was necessary to get them off of him. The 'helpers' outnumbered him, pulling him to his feet. Two of them hand the man's arms twisted behind his back. Before they got him back into the room, he looked up, making eye contact with Party Poison.

"Don't listen to them! They're lying! Lying! We're friends! Get the fuck OFF!" He shouted as he was pushed back into the room he must have left. Party Poison continued to stare, not sure what to make of this. That person seemed so familiar. Were they really friends? Korse took Party Poison's arm, leading him back to his room.

"Don't listen to him. The rebels got a hold of him and brainwashed him. We're trying to help him regain his memory."

Party Poison stopped walking, dropping the pills. "Wait a minute..no, no, no. This…he was right!" He grabbed his head, not sure why it was suddenly hurting him. He shoved Korse and began running down the hall. He didn't get too far, however, as the 'helpers' who he quickly realized were Draculoids grabbed him, forcing him to the ground.

"I guess we'll have to try another route." Korse side, pulling out a syringe from his pocket.

"No…No, No, NOOOO!"

0000

"How did they not respond to all the treatment?" The Asian woman asked, staring at her security cameras of Party Poison and Fun Ghoul.

Korse shook his head. "I'm not sure. The one they call Party Poison was confused , but I think it was when he saw Fun Ghoul, it jolted his memory." He frowned, moving closer to the screens, looking in on Party Poison. He was strapped back down to the bed, a needle in his arm.

"And the other?"

Korse smiled, nodding his head to a Draculoid who was near the door. He opened it, revealing two Draculoids on either side of Kobra Kid. "Come forward." Kobra Kid did as he was told. The Asian woman, who was very short compared to Kobra Kid stood in front of him.

"What is your name?" She ordered him.

In a low, monotone voice he answered. "Number 9201."

She glanced into his eyes, smiling. "Yes you are."

0000

A little longer. I wanted to sort of get a fill of their past-ish. I really hope that you Killjoys out there who are enjoying this story will please review for me! Reviews are what helps me get through writer's blocks!

The good, the bad, I can take it!


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I think the lack of knowledge of everyone in the Killjoy world created a sort of, setback for me. I really want to finish this, however, so let's see! Oh & I saw them in Chicago in April, FANTASTIC! One of the best concerts I've ever gone to, if not the best!

I know that in the last chapters, Cherry Cola was with Jet Star, but he, not she, was actually the Drac from the Sing video. I'll edit those chapters shortly! Just bear with me!

Chapter 3

He hit his hand on the alarm clock on his bedside table, groaning as it shown 6:00a.m. in bright, red numbers. He never was one to wake up so early. He lifted up off of the bed, glancing tiredly around his room. The walls were white and there was only one window. He had a white dresser which sat a television on top of it. There were no photos, no indication of any hobby in the room. There was just nothing. A part of him in the back of his mind thought this was strange, but the urge to take his pills was stronger.

Thinking wasn't safe. He walked into his bathroom, seeing the pills sitting on the edge of the sink, along with a glass of water he must have set out before hand. He put the blue pills into his mouth, reaching for the glass to help him down the pills. After relieving himself, he took a glance in the mirror. His eyes looked tired as he glanced at his hair. He had decided to trim it, the red locks being too bold a choice. He didn't even recall when he had done it, his dark natural roots coming in.

He took a shower, part of his usual routine after he woke up. After getting dressed, he went into his small kitchen, making himself eggs and toast. He didn't feel too terribly hungry this morning for whatever reason. He sat at his small kitchen table, listening to his radio that sat on the window sill. A calm woman's voice was coming out of it, giving the world morning news. It seemed that some more rebels were found hiding not too far from the city.

"Damn idiots." He mumbled, stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. All they needed to do was come into the city and they would be safe. Why did they fight when they could just be safe? It didn't make sense to him. He looked outside his window, staring at the city before him.

The city wasn't all that bad. There was no crime to worry about, apart from the Killjoys. At nine o'clock, everyone in the city was instructed to be inside their homes, just in case there was ever a raid. All the men in the city worked for Bl/IND, to protect the citizens. The women worked most of the jobs in the city, and the children were in school. Nothing seemed wrong with the city. It worked so much more efficiently.

Grabbing his mask, he left his apartment, headed to BL/IND to begin his day. He was going to go on a special mission to a Killjoys hideout. It had taken some time, but they had managed to get it out of a prisoner. He didn't always fully understand the masks, but they were told it was safe to wear them. So, he didn't even argue.

Arriving to the correct building, he got in line, standing in position with the rest of his squad. "Which zone are we going to?" He asked the shorter man beside him. He recognized the voice, but they never spoke about names or anything like that, so it didn't bother him he didn't know his name. They referred to each other as numbers; he was 9202.

"Zone four." He replied in a low voice. It sounded hoarse but he didn't question it. Maybe he was coming down with something?

"Really? How do these people manage to even survive out there?" He said, mostly just in general. Without the right tools and supplies, it was hard to even leave the city; not that he wanted to.

"I don't know 9203." He shrugged, seemingly bored.

He stood there, waiting for instruction as others filed into the room. A person joined him on his other side, this one being much taller than he or 9202. He was always very quiet and he didn't know why, but he felt like he had to watch out for him. Of course, he looked out for everyone, just like they did for him, but this one was different. It was like some unknown connection; A force that drew him to this person.

It was funny to think of them just in their masks. He didn't know what they looked like under them; no one did. No one ever went out and 'hung' after working. They all just went back to whatever it was they did on their spare time. Not that they had much spare time because they worked until 8:30 p.m., giving them a half hour before they needed to be home.

"Alright men." Everyone straightened up as their leader, Korse, walked into the room. He noticed that Korse had a slight limp, figuring it must have been from a siege. "First I want to welcome some of our crew back after a slight hiatus." Unless he was mistaken, he was almost positive Korse was looking over at him. Had he been away from work?

He knew that whenever someone was attacked or hurt and didn't die, that recovery was difficult. Perhaps something had happened and they just removed that memory, it being too painful? He didn't know, but he felt fine. Right? Yeah, he felt fine, even though his gut sort of felt funny. Maybe he was still just hungry.

"Now…I want everyone to prepare to go out to Zone 4. We've had intel inform us as to the location of Dr. Death Defying's whereabouts. This isn't going to be easy, but we're going to end his broadcasts. Cutting his ability off to connect with all of the Killjoys will substantially weaken them, bringing us closer to retrieving and helping them back on the right paths." With that said, Korse left.

9203 began walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the mask curiously, not used to any sort of physical contact. "Can we have a minute?" He asked, his voice sounding nervous. This one was taller than he was and for some reason, he couldn't remember his number.

"Sure." He saw no harm in it as he followed the man outside. They went off to the side of the building, standing in an alleyway. He pulled his mask off, confusing him further. He had a huge fro, sticking out in every which way. He looked deeply concerned, which was weird. Emotion and feelings were gone, those being deemed no longer needed.

"Party…is that you?" He asked uneasily which confused him even further. 9203 looked at him oddly as the man reached up and removed the mask he had been wearing.

9203 clutched his throat, not having been cleared to be able to remove his mask. "Are you crazy?" He asked, trying to breathe.

"You're fine…you can breathe...this place is a lie. You need to come with me." The big fro'd man said as he grabbed onto 9203's arm.

9203 pulled his arm away, staggering back into the wall. He listened to what he said though, and took a calm breath. Okay, so maybe the alert that removing the masks were okay hadn't gone off yet. "What do you mean a lie?"

"Look…I don't have time to explain. How did you get here? What's your real name?" He asked, looking at him with a certain hint of fear in his eyes. He had a feeling that this man knew by asking those questions was going to do something.

Thinking for a minute, he couldn't really give himself a name. It was odd. Why didn't he have a name? That didn't make any sense. He felt himself begin to grow anxious, not sure what was going on. Was this some sort of trick? "9203." He answered him, that being the only thing he really knew about himself.

"9203? What's that?" The man questioned, shaking his head. "Listen…you're not safe here…you have to come with me. We need to find the others and go and warn Dr. D." This made him snap his head harshly.

"You're…you're a killjoy aren't you?" His voice asked in anger as he began moving away from him. He knew he needed to get some help.

The man just looked at him, knowing he couldn't talk him into it anymore. "You're Party Poison. You're my friend. Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul were captured with you. Don't you remember? We tried to save Missile Kid, which we did, but you guys were captured." He tugged on his arm, 9203 suddenly noticing a car at the end of the alley they were standing in.

"Shut up! Jet Star, you're lying!" He yelled, covering his ears.

"If I'm lying, how did you know my name?" He hissed, pulling harder, managing to get him off of the wall.

"What? You…you told me." He looked up at him, frightened at the sudden confusion he was feeling in his mind.

"No…I didn't." He crushed his palms into his eye sockets, trying to figure out what was going on. Surely he had mentioned his own name, given he had said a few others. Right?

He felt himself begin to panic and tried to get away but then he stumbled, falling down onto his knees, clutching his head. Fuck it hurt so bad.

"Just…trust me." The man said to him, offering his hand. 9203, reluctantly, forced one of his hands to let go of his head to take it. Without another word, the man ran towards the car, pulling him with him and got him into the car.

Not a minute later he had passed out from the pain.

00

I hate this chapter, it's just not the filler I was hoping it would be. I hope you liked it at least a little bit. And just so you know, 9201 is Mikey, 9202 is Frank, and 9203 is Gerard.

Reviews are awesome and I would love for you to leave me one. Again….sorry this chapter sort of well, sucked.


End file.
